Soldats Américains
by anny.heart
Summary: L'équipe doit se rendre au Gala Annuel du FBI. Une surprise les attend... J/S, B/T, M/L
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N Prêts pour une nouvelle aventure? Je travaille toujours sur la traduction de cette histoire alors il se peut que les envois soient un peu sporadiques, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire un envoi au moins chaque deux jours._

_Comme à l'habitude, j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, car ça m'aide à m'améliorer! Bonne lecture!_

_Annie _

**Soldats Américains**

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Garrett veut qu'on aille tous au Gala ce soir?" Questionna Bobby confus et irrité—il n'aimait pas vraiment les soirées officielles, _mais puisque Tara serait là elle aussi, pourquoi ne pas sauter sur l'occasion et essayer de se rapprocher de la petite Sheila?..._ Il ajouta pour lui-même.

« Aucune idée, l'ami. Mais il a été très clair que 'chaque membre de cette équipe devra se rendre au Hamilton Crown Plaza à 7 heures précise—cravates et robes de soirées sont de mise', » déclara Jack essayant d'imiter la voix basse de Garrett sans trop de succès.

Le rire auditif de Lucy révéla à quel point sa tentative était lamentable. « J'espère que tu n'as jamais rêvé de devenir imitateur parce que… tu perdrais tout ce que tu as, incluant le peu d'amis qu'il va te rester si tu recommence! » Elle taquina obtenant des rires de Sue, Tara et Bobby.

Feignant d'être blessé dans son amour propre par l'agissement de ses amis il dit, « J'aurais pensé que tu aurais au moins pris mon parti, Crash! Mais je vois que tes allégeances ont changées… » Il tourna une moue exagérée sur son visage quand il reprit sa place à son pupitre.

Sue voulant prendre part au jeu vint plus près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « T'en fais pas, mon cœur, je vais garder une danse juste pour toi dans mon carnet de bal si ça peut te mettre un sourire aux lèvres… mais ne le dis pas aux autres—ils pourraient être jaloux… » Le sourire en coin mystérieux qu'elle lui fit fut assez pour lui rendre les jambes aussi molle que du Jello—heureusement pour lui qu'il était déjà assis, parce qu'il n'aurait probablement pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps debout. Son comportement avait légèrement changé depuis quelques semaines. Elle lui démontrait plus ouvertement son attirance envers lui : du moins, c'était le cas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et avec un peu de chance ce soir les choses pourraient changer pour le mieux entre eux…

Répondant positivement à sa proposition, le plus radieux des sourires apparut sur ses lèvres.

Remarquant les étincelles dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux foncés, Tara demanda à Sue, « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Ce doit être quelque chose de très… intéressant vu qu'il te regarde avec son… sourire innocent comme si sa vie en dépendait!» Les joues de Sue prirent automatiquement une teinte de bourgogne au plus grand plaisir de ses deux amies.

« Je-je lui ai juste demandé s'il voulait venir me chercher vers 18 :30… C'est vrai, Jack? » Elle se tourna vers lui pour du support, ses yeux de 'petit chien battu' en action.

_Oh man! Comment elle peut encore me faire le coup? Elle sait que je peux rien lui refuser! Certainement pas de venir la chercher quand elle va être habillée en déesse!_ Reprenant ses sens il répliqua, « O-oui, c'est ce qu'elle a demandé… et –et j'ai accepté avec le sourire. » Jack avait trouvé cette excuse pour expliquer le sourire qu'il faisait, quoique aucune des 'Entremetteuses Incorporées' n'avait cru à son lamentable essaie, sachant très bien qu'un lien très puissant unissait les deux collègues.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre mention de la soirée à venir, jusqu'à ce que D dise qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer et de se préparer pour le Gala Annuel du FBI.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

« Comment j'ai pu le refaire?! » Se lamenta Sue à Lévi comme elle essayait de choisir une robe à porter pour le Gala.

« Est-ce que tu me parlais? » Demanda Lucy qui passait devant la porte, une serviette enroulée autour de la tête.

Rougissant un peu, Sue jeta un regard au chien lui disant silencieusement, _'Pourquoi tu me laisses parler à voix haute quand je déparle pour moi-même?' _

'_Hé! C'est pas MA faute si je suis irrésistible et si bon pour écouter les gens se plaindre! » _Lévi cligna des yeux et geignit.

Soupirant ses profondes excuses, elle caressa les oreilles et s'assis sur le bord du lit. « Je sais, mon beau, je dois essayer de me contrôler… »

Intriguée par le comportement du duo, Lucy demanda, « Contrôler quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux? »

« Rien Lucy… » La timide Blonde savait que son amie était inquiète lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bonheur et ne laisserait rien venir entre elle et un certain agent aux cheveux foncés, et Lucy n'était pas aveugle—elle avait lut droit dans son cœur et savait que c'était au sujet de la soirée qu'elle passerait en sa compagnie. Baissant les yeux vers son fidèle compagnon pour cacher son embarras, elle avoua ce qui lui posait problème. « Je n'arrive pas à décider ce que je devrais porter ce soir… Je sais que je devrais garder mes cheveux lousses parce que c'est comme ça qu'il… » Réalisant qu'elle était entrain de confesser beaucoup plus que ce que le client avait demandé, ses joues devinrent plus rouges. « Heu… » _Elle est déjà au courant pour mes sentiments pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas être complètement honnête pour une fois?... _Prenant une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage, elle continua ce qu'elle était entrain de dire. « …C'est comme ça qu'il les aime. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Lucy, rayonnant d'une étincelle complice. _Nous y voilà, ma grande! Je suis fière de toi—après presque quatre ans de ronde amoureuse, tu l'as finalement avoué tout haut!!! Donc… on va pouvoir travailler sur la deuxième étape ce soir, je crois… Oui, tu es prête pour ça! _Se raclant la gorge innocemment elle déclara, « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette magnifique robe rouge que tu portais à l'encan? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te regarder de toute la soirée!... Ou cette robe noire que tu avais au Gala avec David? » Aussitôt que les mots furent hors de sa bouche, elle regrettait de les avoir dit. _C'était stupide! Comment je peux suggérer une robe qu'elle a achetée pour un autre homme?_

L'éclair de surprise qui passa dans le regard de Sue ne passa pas inaperçu par sa meilleure amie. _Je me souviens le regard qu'il avait quand je suis sortie de la voiture cette nuit-là… La nuit où le tireur était après lui… _ La tristesse remplaça la surprise et Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement si soudainement.

_Elle n'aimait plus David maintenant, pas vrai? Alors pourquoi est-elle si triste? _ Venant près d'elle et s'assoyant à côté de sa colocataire, elle frotta sa main sur son dos pour la consoler. « Hé… Pourquoi tu es triste?... Je suis désolée de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. » Elle s'excusa mal à l'aise.

Reniflant Sue nia, « Je ne suis pas triste parce que tu as mentionné David—je n'ai pas de regrets envers… 'nous'—s'il y a jamais eu un 'nous' pour commencer… J'étais juste entrain de penser… que c'était la nuit où le tireur était après lui—Jack. » L'ombre d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres en dit long sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui lorsque les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent.

« Tu es en amour avec lui… » C'était une affirmation—pas une question—et Sue ne pouvait dire que ce n'était pas vrai, pas après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle hocha donc la tête, une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Viens ici. » Lucy lui offrit un câlin pour réconforter le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait et Sue accepta volontiers l'étreinte qu'elle rendit de bon cœur.

Mettant fin à l'embrassade, Sue releva les yeux vers Lucy. « Mais tu as raison. »

"À propos de quoi?"

"Que je devrais porter la robe noire… Tu te souviens quand je l'ai acheté? Je pensais… combien étincelants seraient les yeux de Jack en me voyant la porter. » Timidement elle tortilla avec ses doigts sur ses genoux—c'était plus de confessions qu'elle n'en avait fait depuis les quatre années qu'elles se connaissaient. Mais c'était aussi un tel soulagement que de l'avoir fait et il lui semblait qu'un énorme poids avait été enlevé de sur ses épaules. Riant au souvenir qui lui revint en tête elle dit, « Tu aurais dû être là pour les voir avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes! Ça valait le coup d'œil!... Et… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme Cendrillon dans cette robe! » Elle termina en souriant.

« Ça ma chère, c'est parce que ressembles à Cendrillon dans cette robe! » Déclara Lucy en allant à la garde-robe pour prendre la housse et la tendit à Sue. « Aller, changes-toi avant que ton Prince Charmant arrive, Cendrillon!... » Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire à la taquinerie et commencèrent leur métamorphose.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy avait opté pour une robe de soirée vert foncé avec un décolté en 'v' et des lacets noués dans le dos. Lorsque Sue sorti de sa chambre et vit son amie elle s'exclama, « Tu es magnifique, Luce! » Se retournant pour lui faire face, Lucy fut bouchebée à la vue devant elle. Sue avait sa robe chic et ses cheveux lousses comme plusieurs mois auparavant, mais ce soir une étincelle différente brillait dans son regard.

« S'il ne tombe pas pour toi ce soir… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faudra!... » Ce simple commentaire fit sourire Sue de gêne et étrangement, ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosée qu'elles ne l'étaient quelque secondes auparavant.

« Merci... j'espère seulement que tu as raison...! »

« Crois-moi ma grande, il ne pourra pas résister! »

Croisant les doigts, Sue pria silencieusement que Dieu lui donne la force de prendre les choses en main ; s'il ne bougeait pas dans les cinq premières minutes, elle le ferait. Danser devait être fait sur un plancher de danse, après tout… pas autour de l'homme qui hante tous vos rêves les plus fous!

Un bruit à la porte brisa la rêverie et une vague de nervosité envahie les deux femmes—l'espoir que Jack ne gâcherait pas encore les choses du côté de Lucy, et l'appréhension de ses sentiments pour elle de celui de Sue.

Chaque pas de Lucy vers la porte était une véritable torture pour la blonde—jamais dans sa vie le temps ne lui avait semblé si immobile, comme s'il ne reprendrait jamais son cours normal. Même l'éternité lui aurait semblé plus rapide en ce moment…

**« Prête? » **signa Lucy sa main sur la poignée.

Incapable d'utiliser sa voix pour répondre, Sue hocha la tête.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrit doucement la porte sans lui donner la chance d'entrevoir Sue, il la salua. « Bonsoir Lucy. Tu es superbe, ce soir! » Il complimenta.

Souriant, elle le remercia. "Hé bien, merci Jack! Tu es très beau toi aussi! » Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa touche de taquinerie. Chuchotant malicieusement elle le supplia, « Cette fois Sparky, essaie de trouver de meilleurs mots pour la complimenter!... Utilise ton imagination! Bien que je crois que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu vas en avoir besoin!.... » Elle finit mystérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Il demanda en essayant de passer à côté pour voir l'amour de sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu serais impatient? » Elle remarqua riant à son comportement.

L'avisant du regard, il lui demanda la permission d'entrer. « Lucy, je ne veux pas être en retard, alors S'IL TE PLAÎT, est-ce que je peux entrer? » Faisant un pas de côté, elle le laissa passer.

Sue ne pouvait lire ce que Lucy lui avait dit puisque la porte cachait sa bouche la plupart de temps, mais elle avait des doutes qu'elle le mettait en appétit… un appétit qu'elle espérait pouvoir combler ce soir…

*****

_A/N *S'il vous plait, laissez-moi savoir si vous aimez cette histoire!_


	4. Chapter 4

Son rythme cardiaque était erratique, presqu'incontrôlable—la pure beauté qui se tenait à quelques pieds de lui avait volé son cœur des années plus tôt, mais s'il avait pu retomber en amour plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ange, il l'aurait fait sans aucun doute. Le feu qu'elle initiait sans même le savoir était à présent hors de proportion. Il remercia Dieu de ne pas avoir oublié de prendre sa médication à temps—s'il l'avait oubliée, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer…

Faisant un pas timide vers elle il lui donna le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait prit spécialement pour elle sur son chemin vers l'appartement. « Heu… Elles sont pour toi… » il risqua. Quand Lucy secoua la tête découragée, il sut qu'il devait faire mieux que ça et fit une seconde tentative pour dire à son âme-sœur que tout en dedans de lui était tourné sans dessus-dessous à cause d'elle. « Elles ne sont pas aussi à couper le souffle que toi, mais dès que j'ai vu leurs couleurs, elles m'ont rappelé ta personnalité colorée—autant de teintes qu'un arc-en-ciel après la pluie. »

Ses yeux grands ouverts elle pouvait à peine croire que Jack avait prononcé ces mots—ils étaient si magnifiquement poétiques! Avalant le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et respirant profondément pour garder les larmes de joie en dedans, elle pouvait difficilement avoir une pensée cohérente. « Wow! » Elle finit par vocaliser avec succès sentant une étrange mais agréable chaleur au creux de son estomac. « Est-ce que tu… as pris des leçons de vocabulaire récemment? » Elle plaisanta quand elle pu à nouveau faire confiance à sa voix. Elle n'était pas habituée de recevoir de tels compliments et elle trouvait ça plus facile à accepter en allégeant leur signification ; même si elle était heureuse de les recevoir, c'était entrain de la dépasser en dedans et elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer juste avant de quitter pour le Gala.

L'intensité de son regard la surpris lorsqu'il répliqua. « Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi… j'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour trouver de l'inspiration—tu es une merveilleuse muse à laquelle rêver… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a pour agir de la sorte?! Sparky est vraiment 'en feu' ce soir! _ Lucy avait assisté à la scène de ses propres yeux mais était certaine que personne ne voudrait la croire si elle partageait l'histoire avec qui que ce soit! La tortue Jack s'était changé en Roméo… et avait laissé sa coquille à la maison…

Voyant l'état émotionnel de Sue, il décida de ne pas ajouter un mot et offrit simplement son bras pour l'accompagner à la porte, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement et sourit avec grattitude, se laissant absorber par dans le nouveau niveau dans lequel la vie venait de les apporter.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

L'équipe avait décidé de se rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel. D attendait déjà avec Bobby et Tara, qui étaient arrivés ensemble, partageant une agréable et … prometteuse conversation sur la façon dont ils semblaient se compléter l'un l'autre…

Jack et Sue arrivèrent son bras passé autour de sa taille, sa main caressant le bas de son dos, envoyant des frissons jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. La scène qu'ils offraient à leurs collègues les réjouis et était un bon signe pour la soirée à venir.

Souriant et les saluant, ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que Myles et Lucy arrivent—également ensemble!—avant de se diriger vers la salle de bal.

Plusieurs figures importantes du FBI étaient venues pour cet évènement spécial—du directeur lui-même à Eldridge, le superviseur de l'équipe avant l'arrivée de Garrett.

« Je pensait qu'il travaillait à Baltimore? » Commenta Myles à personne en particulier.

« Ouais… c'est un peu étrange de le revoir ici, vous pensez pas? » Ajouta Jack plaçant son bras sur le dos de la chaise de Sue, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte.

_Comment je suis sensée suivre une conversation et au moins sembler cohérente dans mes commentaires quand il me torture comme ça? Pas une seule femme serait capable de faire ça!_ Elle se plaint à elle-même, quoique intérieurement elle appréciait la proximité de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Son odeur unique la rendait folle chaque fois qu'elle en recevait un effluve, mais ce soir l'étincelle dans son regard accentuait son charme.

_Heureusement qu'on aura pas d'interrogation à propos des discours parce que je serai pas capable de me concentrer sur autre chose que la pure beauté qui est dans mes bras… Comment j'ai pu être si imbécile et attendre si longtemps?... On aurait pu être ensemble depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas gardé ma vitesse d'escargot avec elle!... __Et même mariés!..._ il réfléchit tristement pour lui-même.

"Ça va, Jack?" Demanda Sue voyant ses traits changer subtilement. Un éclair de tristesse avait ombragé son visage joyeux l'instant d'une seconde et elle ne savait pas quelle était la raison de ce changement.

« Non… » il dit continuant mystérieusement, « …mais les choses vont être parfaites… très bientôt. » Elle ne pouvait entendre le ton de sa voix, mais son expression en disait long…

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le mouvement à leur table, chacun se tournant pour faire face à Garrett qui se tenait maintenant sur l'estrade, prêt à faire son discours. Elle savait que certains changements drastiques étaient déjà survenus par la façon dont il agissait autour d'elle et que c'était seulement le début de tout ça. Elle se promit à elle-même de garder un œil sur les choses, de ne pas attendre de laisser passer une autre chance… pas une autre fois…

*****


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N *Voici la suite de la soirée…_

*****

Frappant son doigt légèrement sur le microphone pour tester le son, Garrett se racla la gorge avant de débuter le spectacle. Il détestait parler lors d'évènements officiels, mais ce soir était une présentation vraiment spéciale, donc il accepta de bon cœur d'y prendre part.

« Mesdames et messieurs, le FBI est fier de vous accueillir au 'Gala Reconnaissance' de cette année. Comme vous le savez tous, chaque année nous célébrons l'accomplissement de plusieurs de nos meilleurs agents en tant qu'individus. Il est temps pour nous de les remercier pour le courage dont ils ont fait preuve lors de situations difficiles, sauvant des vies, déjouant les plans de terroristes et protégeant notre grande Nation. »

La foule était silencieuse, suivant l'introduction avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas chose fréquente qu'ils puissent voir l'imposante présence de l'homme sur l'estrade—il utilisait habituellement sa voix grave pour donner des ordres dire des conseils aux membres de son équipe. Personne ne penserait jamais à le contredire.

Cependant, une table ne donnait pas son entière attention à l'estrade devant eux, d'autres choses gardant leurs pensées ailleurs.

Myles regardait autour, essayant de deviner qui serait honoré cette année, espérant que le pitoyable Randal Pitts, 'clown de service' ne serait pas du nombre. _Regardez-le! Jouant toujours à l'important, essayant d'impressionner la gente féminine—comme si une femme brillante et intelligente pouvait être intéressée par lui!—et voulant que tout le monde croit que son poste est le plus important dans tout le building! Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sans lui ! Hein! Si présomptueux, impudent, __insouciant, individualiste…_Il pensa presqu'à bout de soufflé de penser tous ces mots en une seule fois. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Randy, il n'était jamais à court de mots pour le décrire…

À côté de lui Lucy était trop préoccupée par le flirting silenceux qui se jouait devant ses yeux, un large sourire collé au visage. Bobby avait prit la main de Tara et essayait de trouver combien de temps il lui fallait pour la faire sourire. Usant de différentes tactiques, il conclut qu'elle répondait entre 5 et 30 secondes—ouais, lorsqu'il eut fait sa cinquième tentative, elle fut un peu plus longue à lui donner sa récompense. Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait être si patiente, hein?!

De l'autre côté de Lucy se trouvaient Sue et Jack, la distrayaient eux aussi à leur façon. Il avait un étrange scintillement dans le regard et elle semblait essayer d'en lire la signification. Lucy savait qu'il avait de forts sentiments pour la blonde, mais… ce regard… elle ne l'avait vu auparavant… pas avec cette intensité…

Sue semblait ravie de la liberté qu'il accordait à ses mains, les laissant voyager sur son dos ses bras. Ses yeux étaient presque le miroir des siens, bien qu'un tantinet de gêne s'ajoutait au mélange d'émotions.

La voix qui appelait un nom les tira de leurs rêveries respectives.

« Sans plus de préambules, je vous laisse avec Stan Eldridge. » Une vague d'applaudissements s'éleva dans la pièce, bientôt jointe par l'équipe, incluant Sue qui suivit leur action.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_A\N * Voici deux autres chapitres… J'espère que vous aimerez!_

*****

Ça faisait presque quatre ans qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Washington pour être transféré à une plus haute position au département de Baltimore. Plusieurs agents plus âgés l'ayant bien connu étaient agréablement surpris de le revoir ce soir et attendaient impatiemment de découvrir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Bonne soirée Mesdames et Messieurs. J'étais vraiment surpris lorsque le directeur m'a demandé de faire une présentation spéciale, mais quand il m'a dit de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai immédiatement compris que je devais le faire. » Plusieurs regards furent échangés aux mots du grand homme, des sourcils froncèrent et des murmures planaient autour de la pièce. « Il y a environ dix ans, le bureau voulait trouver la meilleure façon de former de nouvelles équipes : pas seulement mélanger des gens ensemble pour travailler, mais pour travailler efficacement. Ils ont formé quelques 'équipes tests spéciales' pour expérimenter quel 'mélange', » il mima les marques de citation devant lui, « …était le plus efficace. »

D en tant que superviseur responsable compris où tout ça devait mener, ou du moins, il en eut une assez bonne idée. Il parlait de SON équipe… et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Il décida donc d'attendre… et de voir…

Eldridge continua après une brève pause. « Certaines équipes échouèrent lamentablement et furent démantelées sur le champ. Certaines équipes pour lesquelles nous avions beaucoup d'espoir de succès nous ont déçues n'étant pas capables de tisser des liens comme une VRAIE équipe devrait le faire. Essayant de jouer individuellement ou gardant leurs renseignements pour eux même pour en retirer tout le mérite. » Sachant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, l'émotion l'envahie, rendant sa voix un peu rauque.

Se raclant la gorge il risqua la suite de son explication. « Heureusement, une équipe a fait exception et est allée bien plus loin que toutes nos espérances et réussie ce que tous croyaient impossible… »

À ce point, chacun des membres de l'équipe savaient à qui il faisait référence et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil, cherchant une explication rationnelle de 'comment' leur équipe avait été formée. Cette fraternité qu'ils avaient forgée ne pouvait être qu'une part de la vision des 'hauts-placés'… elle était bien trop grande et sincère pour être la réponse à une 'simulation de l'équipe parfaite'… pas vrai?...

*****

Attendant impatiemment plus d'informations de la part de Eldridge, l'équipe gardait leur regard rivés sur lui, presqu'hypnotisés, buvant chacune des paroles sortant de sa bouche.

« Durant sa première année d'existance cette équipe a démontrée comment un étrange amalgame de gens pouvait combler les faiblesses de chacun, se couvrir mutuellement quelques soient les circonstances. »

La description qu'il faisait de leur groupe leur envoya une panoplie d'émotions, en rendant certains au bord de perdre le contrôle sur les larmes qui menaçaient. Tara agrippa la main de Bobby et prit son sac pour trouver un mouchoir. Comme s'il avait anticipé la scène, Bobby en fit apparaître un comme par magie pour elle. Lui tendant le petit bout de tissus, il serra doucement ses doigts pour lui faire savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle… toujours… L'agente timide le remercia d'un sourire qui atteignit presque ses yeux, une nouvelle gamme d'émotions se joignant à celles déjà présentes dans son âme.

Jack vit Sue cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises et comprit que sa vision était embrouillée par des larmes. Il toucha gentiment son bras pour qu'elle le regarde. **« MOI INTERPRÉTER, »** il signa tournant sa chaise pour qu'ils soient presque face-à-face, leurs genoux se touchant au moindre petit mouvement. Ce léger point de contact était suffisant pour initier un brasier dans leurs cœurs, preuve de la passion que partageaient leurs organes vitaux.

Myles était moins enclin à partager ses sentiments, mais il pouvait voir la détresse dans les yeux de la secrétaire. Ouvrant son âme comme il l'avait fait plusieurs années auparavant, il porta une forte main pour reposer sur ses genoux, prenant une part de sa charge émotive avec lui. Initialement surprise par son geste, elle détourna son regard vers lui et voyant la sincérité dans ses yeux, répondit par un sourire, sa main venant s'appuyer sur la sienne.

« Ce soir, nous sommes ici pour honorer l'équipe de l'Agent Spécial Jack Hudson. » Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux—certains de fierté, d'autres d'envie, mais personne n'était en mesure de nier le mérite de l'hommage. « Nous avons mis au point ce petit vidéo pour remonter le cours des dernières années de cette équipe. Comme vous le savez, certaines opérations nécessitent l'enregistrement vidéo, nous avons donc les images de leurs vies professionnelles et… » il se racla la gorge, « des photos de leurs vies personnelles, car la relation qui les unis n'est pas seulement reliée au travail… mais aussi à la famille qu'ils constituent. » Il termina en faisant signe au technicien de démarrer le CD.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N *Les lignes en italique sont la traduction des paroles de la chanson 'American Soldier' de Toby Keith. La traduction est purement personnelle à l'auteure._

*****

La douceur du piano reflétait la simplicité et la bravoure dont ils faisaient preuve à chaque journée de travail qu'ils passaient ensemble. Chaque mot était le miroir de leur force, leurs croyances et leurs accomplissements ; c'était come si elle avait été écrite spécialement pour eux. Toby Keith devait penser à des gens aussi passionnés qu'eux pour la liberté de leur Nation lorsqu'il a mit ces paroles sur sa partition.

La seule chose qu'on entendait dans la pièce était la musique, personne osant dire un mot pour ne pas briser ce moment d'émotions. Tandis que la première photo du défilement apparût, des sourires se dessinèrent sur tous les visages.

_J'essaie seulement d'être un père, élever une fille et un garçon_

_Être un amoureux pour leur mère, tout pour tout le monde_

C'en était une de D durant une de leurs sorties ensemble, entouré de Donna, sa femme, et Davey et Tania, ses enfants. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour eux était clairement lisible sur ses traits, et il était réciproque selon l'intensité du regard de sa bien-aimée sur lui. D'autres images montrant les membres de l'équipe avec leurs familles suivirent—Sue et ses parents lors de son premier Noël à Washington DC… Jack et son grand-père assistant à une partie de baseball… Lucy et sa sœur dans un bar entrain de déguster une boisson colorée… Bobby et les siens en Australie avec un bébé kangourou… Tara et son père pointant fièrement son diplôme accroché au mur… et Myles avec sa sœur Anne il n'y a pas très longtemps durant un barbecue partagé avec l'équipe chez lui…

_Debout et chez eux en forme et de bonne heure, je suis toujours prêt dans mon habit_

_Ouais je suis habillé pour réussir, de la tête jusqu'à mes bottes_

Bobby tôt un matin, probablement sirotant son premier café de la journée d'après l'air endormi de son regard… Les quatre garçons portant leur attiraille de protection pour une mission de secours dangereuse…

_Je ne le fais pas pour l'argent, il y a des comptes que je ne peux pas payer_

Des éclats de rires furent entendus lorsque Myles habillé en sans-abri fut montré à l'écran.

« Je t'avais dit que tu faisais un sans-abri plus crédible que moi! » S'exclama Myles tout bas pour que seuls ses collègues puissent entendre son commentaire sarcastique. Ce soir n'était pas le temps de se sentir honteux de leurs accomplissements ou de se soucier de combien ridicules ils avaient l'air à certains moments—c'était le temps d'apprécier d'être tous ensemble et de partager les bons et mauvais moments. Il sourit donc en coin à ses amis lorsqu'il obtint des sourires de la part de sa 'famille'.

_Je ne le fais pas pour la gloire, je ne fais que le faire_

_Prévoir pour notre avenir, ma responsabilité_

Bobby serrant la main du directeur lors d'une cérémonie officielle à laquelle il a assisté… Tara parlant de sa profession devant une classe lors d'une journée invitation…

_Ouais je suis très bon sous la pression, étant tout ce que je peux être_

_Et je ne peux me dire malade les Lundis quand les fins de semaines ont été trop dures_

_Je ne fais que travailler durant les congés, et quelques fois toute la nuit_

Jack au champ de tir pratiquant avec Myles et D... Lucy se concentrant sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour rassembler des informations importantes pour résoudre un dossier…

La suivante, c'était Sue qui dormait accroupie sur une chaise dans une salle de conférence durant l'une de leurs blanches pour résoudre un dossier.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble qu'il était difficile de dire la différence entre leurs vies professionnelles et leurs vies personnelles—les deux s'enchevêtrant la plupart de temps. Mais c'était de cette façon qu'ils voulaient que ça se passe…

_Vous pouvez parier que je me tiens prêt, lorsque les loups grognent à la porte_

_Hé je suis solide, hé je suis stable, hé je suis vrai jusqu'au cœur_

Myles et Bobby escortant un criminel menotté à leur voiture… Jack la main sur l'épaule d'un témoin pour lui donner du support moral pendant l'interrogation, lui laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce moment difficile…

Des reniflements et des sanglots se faisaient entendre de temps à autres, particulièrement à la table numéro cinq… leur table…

*****


	9. Chapter 9

C'était difficile de croire que tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis ces années où ils étaient ensemble, travaillant pour le bénéfice de la sécurité mondiale. Lorsqu'ils ont entendu parler du Gala la première fois, ils savaient que les 'hauts-placés' s'en servaient comme soirée de reconnaissance, mais jamais en cent ans ils n'avaient pensé qu'ILS seraient les nominés de cette année.

Comme les photos continuaient de défiler l'une après l'autre sur l'écran géant, de nouvelles gammes d'émotions virent se joindre à celle déjà profondément enfouies dans leurs âmes.

_Et je ferai toujours mon devoir peu importe le prix_

_J'ai compté le prix, je connais le sacrifice_

Jack, Bobby, Myles et D étaient à peine visibles dans l'épaisse poussière et la fumée après l'explosion quand un groupe de terroristes leur a tendu un piège, avec l'aide de Dany—un jeune garçon à qui on avait enseigné que faire mal à des gens pour leurs convictions était acceptable…Une autre photo, montrant Myles cette fois, étendu sur le sol après qu'il ait été tiré dessus par une autre bande de terroristes…

Chaque fois qu'un agent se faisait tirer dessus, ils réagissaient différemment. Myles a eu besoin du support de Sue pour passer au travers et quoique douloureuse, l'expérience avait énormément renforcie leur amitié.

Voir ces moments de peur les fit réaliser combien leur emploi était dangereux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait faire autre chose, appréciant tellement la satisfaction personnelle qu'il pouvait leur procurer.

_Oh et je ne veux pas mourir pour vous, mais si la mort m'appelle_

_Je porterai cette croix avec honneur, car la liberté ne vient pas gratuitement._

Certains agents morts sur le terrain pendant qu'ils travaillaient avec l'équipe ou faisant partie de leur renfort suivirent, ramenant toutes les larmes et la tristesse des évènements et la perte qu'ils ont dû traverser. L'agent Patton… West… et bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru…

_Je suis un soldat Américain, un Américain_

_Aux côtés de mes frères et mes sœurs, je prendrai fièrement position_

_Quand la liberté est en jeu, je ferai toujours ce qui est juste_

Des temps plus heureux remplacèrent les douloureux et l'équipe fut montrée lors de fêtes, de diners partagés autour d'une bouteille de vin et des déjeuners de célébration—ça ne serait pas aussi agréable sans leur célébrations de victoires!

The défilement n'aurait pas été complet sans une photo de leur superbe victoire contre la DEA pour garder le trophée dans leur bureau! L'équipe entière souriait largement à la lentille, Myles tenant fièrement le trophée haut dans ses mains. Ils en ont entendu parler pendant des mois, le gens relatant les exploits de Sue quand elle a attrapé le ballon des mains de ce grand gars de la DEA pour leur fournir le privilège de garder leur titre de 'champions'.

_Je suis ici aux premières lignes, dormez en paix ce soir_

_Soldat Américain, je suis un Américain, soldat._

Pouvant difficilement garder les yeux sur l'écran tandis que le lien unissant ses amis était étalé à la foule, Sue sentie une pression réconfortante sur sa cuisse—inaperçu, Jack avait changé sa main pour cet endroit plus confortable, profitant de la douceur du matériel de sa robe. Baissant son regard vers le coupable, elle sentit une vague de chaleur sous son contact et fut surprise par la façon dont tout ça semblait—nouveau pour elle, mais si 'correct' et réassurant à la fois… Pas réassurant de la façon habituelle, mais par rapport à ses sentiments pour elle—tout son amour et son attention rayonnant de sa douce pression. L'éclat de ses yeux chocolat fut joint par son regard lorsqu'elle alla se perdre dans leur océan, y lisant ce dont elle priait depuis si longtemps…

_Un soldat Américain, un Américain_

_Aux côtés de mes frères et mes sœurs, je prendrai fièrement position_

_Quand la liberté est en jeu, je ferai toujours ce qui est juste_

_Je suis ici aux premières lignes, dormez en paix ce soir_

_Soldat Américain, je suis un Américain, un Américain, un Américain, soldat._

Avant que la chanson ne se termine, Tara reçu un sourire du grand Australien assit à ses côtés, caressant son dos et arrêtant à l'arrière de son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux courts. La sensation freina ses larmes et envoya des frissons jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Penchant sa tête vers sa main, elle savait que les choses étaient sur le point de changer entre eux—de tels sentiments ne pouvaient être le résultat d'une simple amitié… et elle avait hâte de découvrir jusqu'où ça les mènerait…

Un raclement de gorge les ramena tous hors de leurs rêveries, forçant leur attention à revenir sur l'estrade.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

Les écrasantes sensations amenées par le touchant hommage qu'ils venaient de recevoir les retira littéralement de leur entourage, les rendant chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Voyant qu'ils étaient entrain de manquer le touchant hommage que la foule leur faisait, Garrett se racla la gorge dans le microphone pour ramener leur attention sur les évènements en cours.

Regardant autour les yeux grands ouverts, ils virent une vague d'applaudissements qui avait débutée quelques minutes plus tôt, presque tout le monde déjà debout pour féliciter les 'Soldats de cette année'. Même Randy était levé, frappant des mains, quoique c'était plus pour ne pas être à part des autres que pour la fierté qu'il avait pour eux… Il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, mais… en mettant de côté les quelques blagues qu'ils lui faisaient, il a admit—à lui-même du moins—qu'ils été plus que compétents dans leur boulot. Le brin de sourire qu'il essaya de caché ne passa pas inaperçu pour Jack et il fut très touché par ce tout petit bris de sa carapace.

Comme Garrett fit signe pour avoir l'attention de la foule, le bruit s'estompa assez pour qu'il puisse continuer son discourt.

« Cette année, nous voulions vous montrer ce qu'était le travail d'équipe... C'est facile de travailler individuellement, mais dans notre profession, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire cette erreur. » Une pause suivie son commentaire, chacun pensant au sens profond de ses paroles. Après que le grand homme ait fait le tour de la pièce du regard, il continua.

« Dans la vie on nous a appris qu'on peut associer des gens avec des intérêts commun, des forces similaires pour faire une bonne équipe, afin qu'ils n'argumentent pas sans cesse. Lorsqu'ils ont choisi les membres de cette équipe, ils voulaient essayer quelque chose de différent, rassemblant des gens aussi différents que possible, excellant dans différentes sphères. Et avec le résultat qui est juste devant nous… nous pouvons dire que c'est un réel succès, pas seulement pour le bureau, mais aussi pour la Nation toute entière… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur plus d'une joue pendant que Garrett lisait les mots écrits sur le bout de papier devant lui. Plusieurs reniflements furent entendus, ainsi que quelques fausses toux pour essayer de garder les émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser au grand jour.

« J'aimerais vous présenter ces gens incroyables qui, je suis fier de pouvoir le dire, font partie de mon équipe… »

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Sans prévenir, Garrett fit un pas vers la table de l'équipe, puis un autre, suivi de plusieurs autres plus rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but—derrière D.

Il releva ses yeux timidement vers son supérieur, qui avait placé ses deux mains sur ses épaules. "Premièrement nous avons Demetrius Gans qui agit en tant que superviseur de l'équipe—le chanceux!" Il ajouta tirant des rires de l'assistance. « Heureux marié et père de deux enfants épatants, il s'est joint au groupe pour son paternaliste et son professionnalisme. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un capable de tenir toutes ces nouvelles recrues en mains et leur donner de judicieux conseils pour les aider à devenir une véritable équipe. » Abaissant son regard vers D, Garrett lui assura, « Et tu a fait un travail extraordinaire en les amenant où ils sont. »

Ses joues devinrent plus foncées au compliment et il dit, « Merci Monsieur Garrett. »

Une bruyante vague d'applaudissements résonna en honneur de D.

Marchant vers sa droite il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Myles, qui n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact intime frissonna légèrement.

« Ensuite nous avons celui qui sort de Harvard—le sophistiqué et l'aristocrate de l'équipe : Myles Leland, troisième du nom. Le savoir de cet homme a apporté une bonne main au groupe sous des angles multiples—résoudre des dossiers, trouver des indices et même entrer en contact avec des gens qui ne voulaient pas coopérer sans sa touche personnelle. J'ai entendu dire que ses amis aimaient le taquiner à cause de son sarcasme, mais que jamais dans cent ans ils ne le laisseraient quitter l'équipe. » Inaperçu pour la plupart des participants, Garrett envoya un clin d'œil à Sue, souvenir de la fois où elle l'avait persuadé de ne pas transférer le Bostonien dans une autre unité. _Elle avait raison, ça aurait été une grosse erreur de le laisser partir. _Répondant par un sourire, elle le remercia silencieusement encore une fois d'avoir eu confiance en son jugement à propos du lien qui les unissait tous ensemble. _L'équipe ne serait pas la même sans lui…_ elle pensa pour elle-même.

Surprenant tout le monde, Myles mit sa main par-dessus celle de Garrett lui disant combien il appréciait les mots qu'il avait dit sur lui.

L'ovation pour lui atteint le même niveau de bruit que celle de D, envahissant le cœur de Myles de chaleur. Il était vraiment apprécié de ses partenaires ET respecté par les agents des autres agences.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N *Merci de rester fidèles à cette histoire! J'espère que vous appréciez!_

_---_

Lucy croyait que son tour était venu, mais Garrett passa derrière elle et continua pour attraper Bobby par les épaules.

Voyant le soupire de soulagement que la femme fit lorsqu'il avait continué son chemin, Garrett ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu. « T'en fais pas Lucy, ton tour viendra… » De légers rires furent entendus aux alentours par les invités les plus près de leur table qui avaient compris le dernier commentaire du superviseur.

« Qu'est-ce que serait ce bureau sans les pommettes de notre unique Australien, nul autre que Bobby Manning?... Je peux dire qu'il y aurait moins de circulation à l'étage, j'ai raison les mesdames? » Des hochements de tête exubérants furent faits par une bande de femmes du bureau de la comptabilité qui se situait deux étages en-dessous de celui de l'équipe, mais qui curieusement trouvaient toutes sortes d'excuses pour venir en haut de temps à autre au plus grand amusement des femmes de l'équipe. « Ses habiletés avec l'escouade anti-bombes et l'équipe de pistage ont sauvé la situation plus souvent que je ne peux l'imaginer. Sa faculté à penser rapidement sous l'adrénaline fait de lui un agent que n'importe quel superviseur voudrait pour surveiller les arrières des autres membres. » Regardant l'Australien dans les yeux il ajouta, « Bobby, même si tu as commencé comme une recrue impulsive, tu es maintenant un agent accompli qui a prouvé sa vraie valeur avec le temps. » Il offrit sa main, laquelle fut prise et serrée avec gratitude, pendant que des applaudissements retentissaient autour d'eux.

Se déplaçant encore vers sa gauche, Garrett passa derrière Tara et Sue et s'arrêta derrière sa prochaine victime—Jack.

« Le dernier homme, mais pas le moindre, sue cette merveilleuse équipe est Jack Hudson. » Les femmes envoyèrent des regards dans sa direction, espérant en recevoir un en retour, mais les yeux couleur de chocolat étaient rivés sur une seule direction—Sue qui se tenait à ses côtés. Alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur ses doigts pour trouver la force de pouvoir écouter et accepter les compliments qui viendraient, elle lui fit le seul et unique sourire qui pouvait envoyer une vague de chaleur tout le long de son corps.

« Il a commencé avec l'agent Manning à Quantico et graduèrent ensemble. Des agents plus vieux pourront confirmer mes dires lorsque je dis qu'ils faisaient toute une paire… et c'est encore le cas… essayant de sauver le monde à eux seuls, sans—plus souvent qu'ils n'auraient dû—penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. Fort heureusement, ils ont eu de bons mentors et ont su les écouter. Jack a appris très rapidement comment être un bon leader et comment prendre les choses en charge efficacement. Passant de tireur d'élite à chef d'équipe n'était pas un pas facile à faire, mais il l'a fait brillamment. Peu importe la situation, son équipe sait qu'elle peut toujours compter sur lui pour les guider à travers tous les obstacles qui croisent leur chemin, tout en les gardant en sécurité. Lui aussi a apporté sa part de 'gente féminine' au bureau, mais il a posé son pied à terre depuis quelques temps déjà. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire par ça? _Se demanda Sue, caressant inconsciemment le dos de la main de son amoureux avec son pouce, fronçant les sourcils au sens caché des mots.

« Merci Jack d'être si attentionné envers ton travail et les membres de ton équipe, » il termina prêt à aller à sa prochaine cible.

Quand sa propre ronde d'applaudissements résonna fortement, Jack prononça silencieusement à Sue, « Je vais t'expliquer plus tard… » Il vit le questionnement dans son regard et savait qu'il était temps pour lui de tout avouer et d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

"Avec toute la testostérone qu'il y avait dans cette équipe, il nous fallait quelqu'un qui puisse garder ces homes à leur place, pour les garder les pieds sur terre. Les hauts-placés ont donc pensé à une secrétaire qui pourrait leur tenir tête et les remettre à leur place au besoin. » Garrett tourna les talons et alla vers Lucy. « Lucy Dotson n'est peut-être pas une agente, mais plus d'une fois j'ai vu des gros muscles reculer devant elle. » Rougissant au commentaire, elle ne pu retenir son propre ricanement. Elle les avait vraiment intimidés à quelques reprises par son franc parlé, disant toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête et se retrouvant à l'occasion en de fâcheuses situations à cause de ça.

« Elle n'est pas seulement une secrétaire, elle est le cœur de cette équipe ; s'ils fonctionnent tous si bien lors de leurs dossiers, c'est souvent grâce aux recherches de Lucy et à sa capacité de trouver ce qu'il leur faut et à la façon qu'elle a de garder tout en ordre autour d'eux. Je ne parle pas seulement des rapports et des classeurs, mais aussi de leurs relations mutuelles. Elle est la figure maternelle qui réprimande ses enfants lorsqu'ils vont trop loin et se mettent en danger. Désolé pour la comparaison, mais... nous avions une image paternelle et il nous fallait celle de la mère aussi… et tu remplissais ce vide tellement bien! » Il mit fin à sa ronde de compliments pour elle et se dirigea vers Tara.

Il n'avait pas encore commencé à parler qu'une teinte rouge vif apparue sur les joues de la petite agente. « Tara Williams… Je ne peux passer à côté enjoué et sa contagieuse joie de vivre. Si vous n'avez jamais vu le dessus de son pupitre, ça vaut le détour! » Après avoir radoucie l'atmosphère, il continua plus sérieusement. « Cette femme est effectivement plus petite que la moyenne des agents, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui puisse s'approcher de ses compétences informatiques—vous cherchez quelque chose qui vous parait impossible à trouver? Allez lui demander, elle obtiendra votre réponse avant que vous n'ayez le temps de vous retourner! Elle est timide et réservée, mais jamais elle ne laissera un membre de sa 'famille' derrière sans se battre. Les nuits blanches n'ont plus de secret pour elle—en passant, le bureau est sur le point de demander un loyer pour toi ET ton ordinateur!… » il plaisanta en la regardant d'un air amusé. Les grands patrons savaient trop bien qu'elle avait sauvé la situation à d'innombrables reprises usant de sa façon bien à elle de se faire un chemin à travers internet et différents logiciels qui étaient à sa disposition, certains même de son cru si elle n'avait pas ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait avec leurs ressources. « Tara, tu es le rayon de soleil de cette unité et ton sourire donne la force dont ont besoin tes co-équipiers pour survivre un autre jour… merci! »

Bobby approuva chacun des mots de son superviseur en serrant sa main, souriant sa fierté. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être seul avec elle et de partager la conclusion à laquelle il était venu la nuit dernière seul dans son appartement…

*****

_A/N *Merci de suivre cette histoire avec intérêt!_


	14. Chapter 14

Ça y était—le tour de Sue. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas exception—Garrett parlerait sur combien elle était importante pour le groupe, malgré ce que bien des gens pensaient dans la direction opposée…

Jack savait très bien combien elle détestait être complimentée ou voir des gens ressentir de la pitié pour elle, ce qui se reflétait dans plus d'une paire d'yeux en ce moment même… Ce qu'il détestait voir ces fermetures d'esprits qui l'avaient blessé dans le passé… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter cette émotion de pénétrer son âme à nouveau… et il avait l'intention de lui montrer à quel point ça faisait du bien quand quelqu'un était à nos côtés, nous procurant la force nécessaire pour le surmonter à chacun de nos pas…

Ted Garrett vint derrière elle, mais ne posa pas ses mains sur ses épaules : il fit attention de lui faire face, la tournant légèrement dans sa direction et abaissant la tête pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres plus facilement. Pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle, Jack dessina de petits cercles désinvoltes sur son dos, prenant avantage du fait qu'elle était assise sans que son dos touche le dossier de sa chaise.

« La dernière, mais non la moindre, membre s'est jointe au groupe il y a quelques années d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle. Sue Thomas était sensée travailler aux empruntes, mais elle ne pouvait accepter d'être traitée de haut… elle décida donc d'aller au bureau du personnel pour un changement de poste. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour l'équipe, elle s'est trompée d'endroit et s'est retrouvée au bureau de Jack Hudson. Son intuition lui a dit quel potentiel incroyable elle avait et quel avantage elle serait pour l'unité de surveillance, il a donc apporté l'idée au bureau de ses supérieurs. Elle devait prouver sa valeur non seulement à lui, mais au bureau en entier et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas fier de dire qu'il persiste des gens qui doutent de son habileté unique… » Comme il survola l'assemblée du regard, certaines personnes eurent la décence de regarder par terre ou leurs mains sur leurs genoux, sachant qu'elles faisaient partie de ceux-là et qu'ils auraient peut-être à travailler avec elle dans le future. Maintenant que les têtes dirigeantes du FBI la reconnaissaient officiellement, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, plus aucunes exceptions—elle était, et resterait, une Analyste Spéciale de l'unité de Surveillance du FBI qui méritait leur respect.

« Son cœur et son regard innocent sur les choses qui l'entourent ont changée la façon de penser de plus d'une personne, plus d'une vision sur le monde, changeant leur attitude par rapport à leur travail… Nous savons tous que combien de dangers et de haine nous entourent—nous y faisons face chaque jour et en sommes témoins. La pensée intuitive de Sue à permis de résoudre plus de dossiers que n'importe quel autre agent avant elle… » Il affirma prenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision, mais elle ne pouvait rater le moindre mot, hypnotisée par toute la valeur qu'il lui accordait au nom du bureau tout entier, rien de moins… « Nous serons à jamais reconnaissants de la négligence du service de maintenance de ne pas avoir tenu panneau de direction à jour… parce qu'on ne t'aurait pas dans nos rangs… » Entendant la plainte du chien à côté d'elle il ajouta, « Et nous ne pouvons oublier son compagnon poilu qui a souvent sauvé la partie, lui aussi! » Lévi jappa son remerciement, recevant une vague de rires et d'applaudissements de l'assistance pour lui et sa maitresse.

« Donc, ceci est la MEILLEURE équipe du FBI—nos Soldats Américains—et ce soir, nous voulions leur donner un petit cadeau spécial… autant pour les récompenser que pour leur procurer une occasion de prendre soins d'eux pour une fois… » Revenant à D, il lui tendit une pile d'enveloppes à distribuer parmi ses co-équipiés.

*****


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N *Désolée pour l'attente… je me suis absentée pour de petites vacances à New York, mais je suis de retour avec le prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

*****

Lisant les noms écrits sur les enveloppes, D se sentait comme le Père Noël distribuant des cadeaux à tous ses amis. Étrangement, lorsqu'il eut terminé la première série de papiers blancs, il trouva deux autres enveloppes jaunes cachetées, adressées et portant un sigle officiel du FBI...

Le subtil sourire que lui fit Garrett quand il lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour être rassuré à propos de leur contenu fut suffisant pour confirmer qu'elles contenaient de bonnes nouvelles. Il fit donc la seule chose à faire et les donna à ceux à qui elles étaient adressées--Bobby et Jack...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un autre cadeau pour nous? On a dû être drôlement sages cette année, Sparky!" Plaisanta Bobby recevant un large sourire de la part de D et Jack.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, mais mes sources m'ont dit que vous devriez aimer ça..." répondit D énigmatiquement, le taquinant en essayant de garder sa prise sur le paquet pour empêcher Bobby de le prendre. Ouvrant sa main, il garda son regard sur les feuilles, essayant d'évaluer leurs réactions.

De multiples émotions passèrent dans leurs regards—surprise, incertitude et quelque chose qui semblait dire à D que les garçons ne croyaient pas ce qui était écrit…

_Après toutes ces années, est-ce vraiment possible?... Est-ce que ça peut être si simple?... Juste au moment où je voulais lui dire?... _Bobby et Jack se regardèrent attentivement, une conversation silencieuse se déroulant entre les deux meilleurs amis.

'_Est-ce que tu lis ce que je lis?'_ Débuta Jack.

Haussant les épaules Bobby répliqua, _'Je sais pas l'ami, mais j'espère que oui!...'_

'_Alors c'est ça?... On y retourne et on arrange les choses?...'_

Hochant la tête en confirmation Bobby pensa, _'C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec ma Sheila… aussitôt que je la trouve…' _

Souriant d'excitation, Jack ne pouvait attendre—le temps semblait s'être arrêter et rester immobile, lui donnant tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour atteindre son but ultime…

*****


	16. Chapter 16

Tandis que tout le monde ouvrait leur 'cadeau', les bouches s'ouvrirent béantes et les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Le bureau envoyait l'équipe entière sur une île privée exotique dans l'archipel d'Hawaï, toutes dépenses payées!!! Et pour DEUX semaines, rien de moins!!! Quand le premier choc fut passé, des cris d'excitation furent entendus.

« Peux-tu le croire, Sue? On s'en va à Hawaï! » Un sourire taquin aux lèvres Lucy ajouta, « Tu sais--le soleil, l'océan... l'atmosphère romantique... » Sue lui jeta un regard voulant dire 'ne-recommence-pas-encore" et secoua la tête d'exaspération. _Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jack et moi, elle s'obstine à essayer de nous jumeler ensemble... Certaines choses ne changeront jamais..._ elle pensa intérieurement, quoiqu'au plus profond d'elle une petite voix priait pour que son amie aie raison.

« Lucy... » elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, « il n'y aura jamais... » Elle ne pu jamais terminer sa pensée puisque Lucy pointait derrière Sue, où Jack refermait la distance qui le séparait de l'amour de sa vie. Au moment où elle se perdit dans ses océans noirs, elle lut chaque teinte d'émotions auxquelles elle avait rêvé pouvoir y lire un jour... À peine capable de respirer, Sue se retourna pour lui faire face complètement.

_Est-ce possible?..._

---

Tara réagit de la seule façon digne d'elle-même étant donné sa personnalité enjouée. Elle courut dans les bras de Bobby, sautant dans son embrase accueillante aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les bras pour elle, à son plus grand plaisir et contentement.

« Bobby, on va... on va aller à... Je peux pas le croire! Ça... Ça peut pas arriver?! » Elle baragouina joyeusement. Ses muscles forts chauffant par leur proximité réchauffèrent sa peau douce à travers le mince tissus de sa robe, la faisant réaliser où elle était et combien confortable ses bras étaient. Se reculant juste assez pour voir ses yeux, elle vit des étincelles qui la fixaient, réclamant la proximité qu'elle partageait volontiers avec lui.

« Tu l'as bien mérité et encore plus que ça, luv… » il commenta enlassant ses bras autour de ses épaules possessivement. « Et j'ai l'intention de t'aider à avoir un séjour inoubliable, profitant de chacune des secondes de ces deux semaines de vacance… »

_Oh mon Dieu!... Ils ont dû beaucoup trop monter la température ce soir!... On dirait qu'il a eu un coup de soleil sur la tête pour parler de la sorte… parce que… il ne peut pas vraiment avoir… des sentiments pour moi… pas vrai?... _L'amour était si évident dans son regard, mais son esprit ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la réalité, livrant bataille contre son cœur qui criait à sa tête de se la fermer et de la laisser être heureuse pour une fois. Plus elle se perdait en lui, plus facile devenait le combat pour son cœur.

« J'ai hâte d'y être… et je ne te laisserai pas briser ta promesse… Koala Boy… » Elle dit en le flirtant, le surprenant par sa nouvelle audace.

« Whoa! » Il murmura dans son oreille avant de l'attirer à lui, ses lèvres prenant asile sur les siennes.

*****


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N *Un gros MERCI à toi Nini pour ton commentaire! J'apprécie vraiment!_

*****

Sue le vit juste à quelques pieds devant elle, mais peu importait quelle était la distance qui les séparait, elle avait toujours l'air trop grande à leurs yeux. Attirés l'un par l'autre tels des aimants, ils firent chacun un pas en avant, suivi d'un autre et le jeu se poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques pouces les séparent.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, Sue était hypnotisée par l'intensité du regard de Jack sur elle : son regard atteignait son cœur et pouvait lire la réciprocité de ses sentiments pour lui. Tandis que la musique commençait, il tendit la main, souriant largement en l'invitant à danser avec un signe de tête vers la piste de danse. Glissant doucement ses doigts dans la sienne, elle accepta l'invitation.

Ils choisirent un endroit reculé juste au bord de la piste et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se balancer au rythme de la musique, il pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux. Sa main voyageait tendrement sur son dos alors que les siennes trouvèrent des territoires inexploités dans le creux de son cou, caressant ses doux cheveux foncés. Les contacts étaient légers et doux, bien que leur proximité les faisait ressentir leurs rythmes cardiaques respectifs battant de plus en plus fort dans leurs poitrines. Jack baissa la tête, emplissant son cou de légers baisers. Gémissant sous l'invasion de nouvelles émotions brûlant dans son cœur et dans son âme, le monde commença à tourner autour d'elle, amenant une incertitude sur ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

« Jack… » Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre un terme à ce rêve, son rêve qu'elle chérissait depuis si longtemps…

Sentant son hésitation il prit son visage dans le creux de sa paume pour relever son regard vers ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de la politique, mon cœur—ce n'est plus un problème à présent. » Tandis qu'elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, il ajouta, « Il n'y a plus de barrières entre nous… Notre amour peut enfin s'exprimer librement, Sue… »

Cherchant la vraie signification de ses mots dans ses yeux, elle réussit tant bien que mal à retenir les larmes au fond de ses yeux. Elle le suppliait de l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait, et jongler avec les pensées qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit était la plus difficile des batailles qu'elle avait eut dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Le rayon de bonheur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux ne pouvait mentir—il était profondément, vraiment en amour par-dessus la tête avec elle aussi…

Ses douces lèvres se relevèrent en ce qu'il reconnu comme étant le début d'un sourire. « La règle n'est plus valide—il parait que certains agents se sont trop plaint, plaidant la liberté d'aimer qui ils voulaient… Va savoir!... » il termina lui souriant d'un air satisfait. Ces mots bannirent toute la tension de son corps et de son esprit, lui laissant la liberté de voyager dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Lorsque l'impact de sa nouvelle la frappa, elle réalisa toute l'implication de la signification que ça avait pour eux et sentit des larmes salées ruisseler le long de ses joues, venant en contradiction avec l'envahissant bonheur qui les unissait.

Choisissant ce moment, Jack confessa, « Sue… je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde… Je peux plus vivre ma vie sans toi… t'es mon rayon de soleil, mon ancre… chaque petite chose sur toi m'épate, m'hypnotise… tu me rends fou ! » Il rie nerveusement, l'attirant doucement vers lui mais gardant ses lèvres dans son champ de vision—il ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle manque un seul mot de sa déclaration d'amour. « Susan Marie Thomas… Je t'aime tellement… » des étincelles brillèrent comme un million d'étoiles dans son regard, « la seule chose qui manque dans ma vie… c'est toi… voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

*****


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N *J'ai rencontré Deanne Bray et Troy Kotsur !!! WOW !!! Ils sont hyper gentils et sympas ! J'ai adoré jaser avec eux lors de la première de 'Universal Signs', le nouveau film dans lequel ils ont de petits rôles.__ Et la petite Kyra, leur fille est si mignonne ! Un voyage que je n'oublierai pas de si tôt !_

*****

La douce vibration de l'avion a finalement envoyé Sue au pays des rêves. Jack savait combien voler était difficile pour elle et il lui donna tout le support qu'il pu—la voir souffrir était la chose qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre. C'est pourquoi ce matin, lorsqu'il est allé la chercher pour l'amener à l'aéroport pour leurs… vacances… il décida de lui apporter un léger déjeuner et son livre favori. Elle était ravie de l'attention de son petit copain envers elle. Elle savait qu'elle était bénie, longtemps avant qu'il fasse sa demande en mariage deux jours plus tôt.

_« … veux-tu m'épouser? » _

_Quatre mots... quatre mots qui changeraient sa vie à jamais, quelle que soit sa réponse…_

_Le temps était immobile pour eux deux, attendant que sa douce voix résonne dans la pièce bruyante, insouciant de tout le reste. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi bénie et choyée… aussi désirée et aussi aimée… La réponse était écrite en lettres majuscules depuis le premier jour, depuis le tout premier instant où son regard à croisé le sien._

_Respirant avec difficulté, son cœur se déchaîna, hors de contrôle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler librement de ses yeux et il les essuya avec son pouce. Incapable de parler, elle utilisa sa langue première pour lui dire le mot de trois lettres qu'il attendait. __**« OUI »**__ elle signa portant à nouveau ses mains à son visage pour tenter de contenir la joie que le sourire éclatant qu'il fit envoyait droit à son cœur. Quand il l'enlaça dans ses bras pour ressentir l'amour émanant de tout son corps sur le sien, elle dit, « Jack, je t'aime tellement!... Tu es entrain de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde… Tu réponds à mes prières les plus secrètes... mon rêve le plus fou devient réalité… » _

Il se souvint de ces précieuses minutes aussi clairement que si elles se passaient sous ses yeux. Un large sourire silencieux aux lèvres, il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux, humant son odeur unique. Elle était où elle devait être—en sécurité pressée tout contre sa poitrine, pendant que ses bras faisaient ce qu'ils mourraient d'envie, s'enroulant autour d'elle pour la tenir tout au long de ses rêves…

Dieu avait été bon pour lui, le laissant vivre la vie qu'il désirait… de la façon qu'il le voulait… avec celle qu'il aimait… Jack Hudson était devenu un homme croyant sous l'influence de Sue et il avait l'intention de Lui montrer combien il se sentait béni… combien il l'aimait, Lui… parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été digne de Son amour…

Finalement en paix avec lui-même, Jack ferma les yeux et la rejoint à l'endroit qu'ils apprendraient à visiter ensemble aussitôt qu'elle prononcerait ce mot de trois lettres à nouveau devant Dieu… « Dors bien, mon amour… » il murmura avant que le marchant de sable ne vienne le chercher pour qu'il la joigne dans une tendre valse…

*****


	19. Chapter 19

*****

Tara était très excitée à propos de ce voyage—c'était son premier voyage en avion pour aller hors du pays! Elle avait l'occasion de voyager un peu avec le FBI, mais toujours sur de courte distance. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ses parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour voyager en famille et elle s'est toujours dit qu'un jour elle le ferait, même si elle devait attendre sa lune de miel pour le faire.

Sa lune de miel…

S'abandonnant dans son embrasse elle murmura, « Je t'aime, Bobby… »

La tenant tout près contre son cœur il répondit, « Je t'aime aussi, chérie. » Il savait qu'il était un homme chanceux lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait juste autant qu'il était en amour avec elle. Et ses plans pour le futur étaient simples—lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle méritait et la chérir pour le restant de leurs vies. Tout au long de la route, il pensait qu'ils pourraient ajouter d'autres membres à leur famille—une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aussi enjouée que sa mère, et un petit garçon un tantinet rebelle tout comme son père, sans oublier ses pommettes d'enfer, c'est certain!... C'était un héritage familial après tout, il se devait donc de continuer la tradition et d'après la façon qu'avait Tara de réagir aux siennes, il était certain qu'elle ne voudrait les choses autrement!...

Comme Jack, Bobby avait reçu la lettre officielle au sujet de la 'politique de fréquentation'. Il avait appris au Gala qu'il pouvait poursuivre son amour aussi librement qu'il avait rêvé depuis les quelques dernières années maintenant. Quand il lui avait annoncé, elle fut d'abord réticente, apeurée au début car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le fait qu'il puisse l'aimer elle, même avec tous les indices qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit-là. Deuxièmement, parce que Bobby Manning avait toujours fréquenté des femmes sophistiquées, belles et brillantes. C'est vrai qu'elle ÉTAIT brillante et elle le savait… Mais elle était loin d'atteindre ses critères de beauté... Mais il l'avait choisie elle… Tara Williams, Agente Spéciale avec le FBI…

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, bercée par le battement de son cœur, elle revit dans sa tête les évènements du Gala—ou plutôt les moments qui ont suivi la soirée, lorsqu'il la raccompagnait chez elle.

_Il l'invita à danser, se balançant au rythme de la musique avec elle pour une grande partie de la soirée, refermant la distance entre eux à chaque nouvelle chanson. Quand leurs jambes ne purent continuer, il suggéra de la reconduire chez elle. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la sécurité de la voiture, il fit ce que son cœur mourrait d'envie de faire depuis qu'il avait reçu la note dans l'enveloppe jaune—il avoua son amour. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé profondément cette journée-là après qu'ils eurent échangé ce baiser au concert. Il lui avait dit l'exact opposé de ce que son cœur criait en dedans de lui, lui disant qu'il était en amour avec Darcy. Et il était terrifié qu'elle puisse le rejeter pour son erreur… une erreur qu'il n'oublierait jamais, car elle lui avait coûté deux longues années loin d'elle… loin de son âme sœur…_

_« Tara, » il tourna la tête vers elle tandis qu'il arrêta la voiture en face de chez elle, « on se connait depuis si longtemps… et à travers les années, j'ai appris à te connaitre de différentes façons… » Elle dû ravaler les émotions qui grandissaient en elle, appréhendant ce qu'il essayait de lui confier. Incapable de parler, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue. « Comme une amie et une collègue pour commencer, en résolvant des dossiers ensemble et passant un peu de temps avec l'équipe… Ensuite j'ai commencé à te voir plus comme une petite sœur, voulant te protéger des méchants et d'être blessée… » Le regard de Tara s'attrista à sa confession. Elle s'attendait à l'histoire de la 'relation de petite sœur', mais elle ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant. Lorsqu'il continua de parler, elle releva ses yeux vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il dit ensuite. « Mais les choses ont changées encore une fois… à partir de la nuit du concert… Je te protège toujours… mais ce n'est plus un désir—j'ai BESOIN de te protéger… parce que sans toi, je suis rien… Je sais qu'avec toi tout près ma vie ne peut être autrement que merveilleusement remplie de bonheur, de rires… et d'amour… Je t'aime Tara… et je veux vivre le reste de ma vie à tes côtés… » Avec les yeux grands ouverts, elle haleta de surprise lorsqu'il sorti une petite boîte de velours et la posa sur ses genoux, révélant une bague d'or blanc ornée d'un minuscule diamant. « Tara, voudrais-tu de moi comme ton Drongo pour le restant de tes jours?... Veux-tu m'épouser? »_

Des ricanements de plaisirs et de contentement s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'endormie dans les bras de son Drongo, comme elle avait l'intention de le faire chaque nuit que Dieu leur amènera. Souriant largement, il déposa sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne et s'endormit.

*****


	20. Chapter 20

« Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire, Lucy? Ou un oreiller pour te reposer un peu?... Regarde, Tara et Sue sont déjà endormies… t'as besoin de te reposer aussi ; je sais que tu seras sur la plage aussitôt qu'on arrivera et qu'il y a probablement également du magasinage de planifié, donc… »

« Myles, ça va ; j'ai besoin de rien, » elle le réassura posant sa main sur son bras, serrant légèrement pour lui faire savoir qu'elle parlait puisse qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de parler. « Je vais bien! » Elle répéta souriant à l'attention qu'il lui portait. Secouant la tête avec un large sourire sur visage, elle dit, « Myles, tu es celui qui devrait relaxer… T'as pas arrêté de courir pour t'assurer que je manquais de rien… et je l'apprécie vraiment!... » Les traits du Bostonien semblèrent s'attrister quelque peu, « Mais ce serait dommage que tu ne profites pas du voyage… à cause de moi… »

_Mais de quoi elle parle??? _Il se demanda fronçant les sourcils à son commentaire. « À cause de toi? Pourquoi? J'ai l'intention d'en profiter à chaque seconde qui m'est donné à passer là-bas!... Je suis prêt à m'amuser, Luce, alors pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas gâcher l'ambiance? »

C'était son tour d'être abasourdie. « Mais Myles… » elle regarda ses doigts sur ses genoux, « … tout ce que t'as fait depuis les deux derniers jours, c'est de m'apporter du café et de t'occuper de moi comme… comme… » Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à verbaliser sa pensée, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait avoir raison… elle n'avait jamais raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle-même…

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il ne pouvait croire à quel point elle se rabaissait, se sous-estimait… et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ça le blessait tellement de voir son manque de confiance, de voir combien c'était difficile pour elle d'accepter d'être chérie comme elle le méritait…

« Tu aurais dû prendre ce temps pour toi-même… J'en vaux pas la peine… » elle finit dans un murmure, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Non! » Il cria sa voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne le voulait. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil timide alentours, il s'approcha d'elle, prit son menton dans sa main et releva son regard pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Lucy, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse… Tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontrée!... » Respirant profondément, il laissa son menton pour prendre ses mains serrées dans les siennes, en sécurité sur ses genoux. « Je sais que je t'ai blessé… beaucoup plus que tu ne méritais de l'être dans ta vie entière… Non seulement je t'ai déçu en planifiant ce voyage à Miami… mais je me suis déçu moi-même aussi… et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… pour t'avoir trahi comme je l'ai fait… » Des gouttes salées ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais ça lui importait peu… il avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit pour le moment… Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Myles Leland voulait rendre les choses actuelles… comme il voulait qu'elles soient vraiment… peu importe quel en serait le prix…

*****


	21. Chapter 21

Sue était confortablement installée sur sa serviette de plage, de la crème solaire appliquée de la tête aux pieds pour protéger sa peau délicate des rayons du soleil. Elle sentie un rond chaud de la grosseur d'un ananas sur son ventre dénudé et une gentille brise jouer dans ses doux cheveux envoyant des mèches danser de gauche à droite sur son visage. Souriant de bonheur, elle remercia silencieusement Dieu pour le cadeau qu'Il lui avait fait en la laissant passer du temps sous le soleil à seulement relaxer, profiter de temps entourée de ceux qu'elle aime et être près de l'amour de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle s'étira pour enlever les fourmis de ses jambes, elle sentie le point chaud sur son ventre lui chatouiller la peau… assez inhabituel pour des rayons de soleil elle pensa. En ouvrant ses yeux elle réalisa que la brise était en réalité la respiration de Jack dans ses cheveux, sa tête reposant sur le sommet de la sienne. Et le point chaud était causé par sa main qui s'était de façon inattendue glissée sous son chandail, trouvant refuge sur son estomac.

N'osant pas bouger trop rapidement et risquer de le réveiller, elle essaya de se glisser hors de ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien dans son embrasse et elle savait que c'était où elle devait être, mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration en public et voulait prendre les choses lentement—ou du moins aussi lentement que son inhibition la laisserait aller… mais savais très bien qu'avec Jack Hudson comme petit ami, ce serait une mission impossible…

Jack Hudson voyageait loin dans les nuages, tenant sa précieuse petite poupée de porcelaine serrée contre son cœur, caressant sa peau couleur de crème et humant son parfum de vanille et de fraises. Il était plus heureux que jamais auparavant, même lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il était accepté à Quantico pour son entraînement de tireur d'élite. Il avait l'habitude de penser qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se contenter d'une vie ordinaire avec une maison, un chien… et une femme… mais c'était avant qu'il ne la rencontre il y toutes ces années. Elle avait sa perception de la vie et avait instauré de nouvelles valeurs en lui… des valeurs qu'il avait l'intention de partager et d'apprendre à chérir avec elle tout au long de la route de la vie… ENSEMBLE…

Comme il se risquait à ouvrir un œil, son regard croisa immédiatement le sien, un radieux sourire sur son visage ; lequel elle lui rendit à la seconde même, comblant sur le coup sa fierté masculine. C'était merveilleux d'être capable de provoquer cet éclat unique sur son visage et de savoir que LUI, Jack Hudson, était le seul qui pouvait tirer une telle réaction de sa part.

« Salut ma belle! »

« Salut toi aussi, mon beau! » Elle répondit, un pur contentement lisible sur ses traits. _Oui, Dieu est bon et la vie est remplie de promesses!..._ elle pensa, prête pour tout ce qui l'attendait.

*****


	22. Chapter 22

Le voyage en avion fut long, même si la plupart d'entre eux avait dormit pendant un certain temps, reprenant le manque de sommeil dû aux quelques derniers jours. Ils devaient encore prendre un taxi pour se rendre au bateau qui les amènerait à l'île tropicale qui serait leur 'chez eux' pour les prochaines deux semaines.

Transportant les plus gros bagages, les garçons suivaient les filles jusqu'aux voitures alignées devant l'aéroport. Appelant trois voitures, ils prirent place à l'intérieur, parlant joyeusement de ce qui les attendait, planifiant des activités de groupe au passage. _Ça va sûrement être des vacances inoubliables!... _ils pensèrent chacun pour soi pour de multiples raisons cachées.

---

Le FBI ne s'était pas soucié de combine il dépenserait pour eux, c'était évident—le bateau était un énorme voilier, naviguant facilement entre les nombreuses îles qui flottaient sur le vaste océan.

Debout sur le pont, les femmes contemplaient la magnificence du travail de Dieu dans cette partie du globe, pendant que les hommes profitaient de la beauté de celles qui se tenaient dans leur embrasse respective.

Aussitôt que le capitaine annonça que l'île était en vue, ils se regroupèrent au devant du voilier, sans le mot à la vue du paysage—le cottage ressemblait plus à un château exotique qu'à une villa ordinaire, juché avec dignité au bord d'une montagne miniature. Ils pouvaient voir le petit sentier qui allait de la plage jusqu'à la structure, aligné de palmiers et des plantes locales. La chaleur de la brise était délicieuse—ni trop chaude, ni trop sèche. C'était le meilleur temps de l'année pour profiter du paysage et de toutes les activités offertes par la terre et l'océan.

Étonnamment, les vacanciers découvrirent qu'un autre bateau était amarré au quai, plus gros que celui sur lequel ils étaient…

« On n'était pas sensé être seuls sur cette île? » Demanda Myles fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'ils nous avaient dit… » répondit Lucy intriguée.

« Alors… qui est venu sur ce bateau? » Bobby prononça la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

*****


	23. Chapter 23

Impatients de voir qui étaient les autres invités, ils escaladèrent rapidement le chemine jusqu'au cottage dans une voiturette de golf mise à leur disposition, tirant une mini-remorque pour leurs bagages.

Une fois au sommet, une bonne surprise les attendait—le jardin était splendide, décoré avec goût bien qu'avec simplicité, donnant le crédit à chacune des sortes de fleurs que les jardiniers avaient cultivées avec attention et fierté.

« On dirait que plusieurs mariages ont été célébrés ici, pas vrai? » Commenta Myles juste comme ça.

« Oui, c'est l'endroit idéal, le rêve de toutes les femmes… » rêvassa Tara, rougissant lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire.

« T'en fait pas, luv, tu ferais honneur à un endroit comme celui là, » Bobby confessa souriant à son amour, laissant un chemin de baisers le long de son cou.

Ricanant nerveusement sous le superbe compliment qu'il lui avait offert, les joues de Tara devinrent plus foncée, le beau teint bourgogne qu'il aimait tant.

Voulant sauver son amie de l'assaut de Bobby, sachant très bien que si elle était à sa place, elle aurait de la difficulté à se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur son amour juste là et maintenant, Sue se racla la gorge en se frayant un chemin entre les deux. « Désolée, mais je voudrais savoir qui est venu dans ce bateau et voir ce que ça a l'air à l'intérieur… étant donné que l'extérieur est à couper le souffle, » elle lança un petit regard taquin à Jack, « …Je suis certaine que l'intérieur n'est pas si mal non plus… »

Il dû avaler au double sens sous-entendu de son expression corporelle, et se rapprocha d'elle en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'escorter jusqu'à la porte.

La diversion fonctionna comme elle l'espérait, Bobby réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… pas encore… _Je pense que je peux m'arranger pour attendre encore un peu… mais bon sang! Ça va être difficile! _ Il soupira, brisant à contre cœur son emprise pour la laisser passer et suivit les autres et la mélodie de leurs éclats de rires.

Aussitôt les portes ouvertes, une vague d'applaudissements et d'acclamations les accueilli…

De multiples voix furent entendues. « Maman… Papa? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Résumait assez bien ce qui avait été dit par chacun des membres de l'équipe à leurs parentés respectives, toutes entassées dans le lobby principal, une coupe de champagne à la main…

*****


	24. Chapter 24

Quand tous les membres de l'équipe étaient debout dans le lobby, un domestique vint leur offrir du champagne ; la célébration était pour tout le monde.

Un grand homme à la peau foncée marcha jusqu'à eux, laissant une expression abasourdie sur leurs visages.

« Monsieur Garrett? » Bobby retrouva sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je… on pensait… »

Levant la main pour mettre fin au marmonnement de Bobby, il expliqua. « Premièrement, je veux vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette île privée et exclusive. » Jetant un coup d'œil autour, il continua. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, le bureau a bougé des montagnes pour vous et comme d'habitude, on est un pas en avance… » L'étincelle de malice qui dansait dans ses yeux était bizarre… dans le bon sens…! Cependant, le groupe d'amis se posait une même question—qu'est-ce que le double-sens de son discourt pouvait bien vouloir dire?...

Ricanant il ajouta, « Comme nous savons depuis longtemps déjà que certains de membres de ma meilleure équipe partagent… on pourrait dire 'plus que de l'amitié'… » Les trois couples se sont regardés timidement, ce qui a fait rire l'assistance. « … on pensait que certains 'Roméo' pourraient prendre cette occasion pour demander leurs… 'Cendrillon' en marriage. »

_Ils ont deviné… est-ce que c'était si évident?_ Jack rougit pensant cela pour lui-même.

« Oui Jack, on savait depuis longtemps que c'était ta vraie intention. » Le fait que Garrett puisse le lire comme un livre ouvert était épeurant, mais aussi une source de réconfort en même temps, puisqu'il était comme figure paternelle pour eux, un peu comme D. « Et… on a pensé 'qu'est-ce que serait un mariage sans les familles des mariés?'… » Voyant la couleur des joues de chacun changée, il savait avec certitude que certains rapprochements avaient été faits… et d'autres encore avaient été planifiés. « Considérez donc ceci comme un cadeau de mariage de la part du bureau. » il leur fit signe de se joindre au groupe rassemblé au centre de la pièce.

*****


	25. Chapter 25

Timidement, ils approchèrent leurs parents, faisant les présentations de l'amour de leur vie et de leurs co-équipiers.

Le temps passa lentement et les gens avaient du plaisir se à rencontrer, certains pour la première fois et d'autres qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Les conversations étaient animées jusqu'à que quelqu'un pose LA question…

« Alors… Qui va se marier ce soir? » Le père de Bobby était un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et où le vrai plaisir se trouvait. Et ce soir, son plus grand souhait était de voir son fils 'se mettre la corde au cou' avec la femme de sa vie. Aussitôt qu'il avait vu le couple ensemble il avait su que c'était 'la bonne' pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui pouvait le faire rire et le rejoindre dans sa douce folie, quelqu'un avec qui il apprendre les vraies valeurs de la vie et partager sa foie. _Tara Williams va lui apporter tout ça et bien plus encore…_

Avalant le nœud dans sa gorge, Bobby regarda intensément dans les yeux de Tara, essayant de gauger sa réaction. « Est-ce, est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner une minute… s'il vous plaît? On… on a besoin de parler une seconde, » il déclara mal à l'aise, jetant un coup d'œil au reste du groupe. Comme tout le monde hocha la tête, ils atteignaient la porte arrière qui menait au jardin de la cour, suivis par Jack tenant Sue par la main et Myles qui tirait Lucy avec lui—ils avaient tous besoin de discuter.

La nervosité était quelque chose auquel ils étaient habitués à présent, plusieurs tournures d'évènements les prenant au dépourvu depuis les derniers jours. Et le sujet en jeu ici aurait une influence sur leurs vies entières…

Bobby se colla à Tara l'emmenant à un banc tout près. « Tara, je sais que c'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais—nous… sautant pratiquement l'engagement… et se marier comme ça… » il pointa en direction de leur entourage. Son doigt mince sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre—elle savait ce qu'elle voulait… et c'était lui…

« Bobby je sais que c'était pas planifier… ou du moins, pas depuis le début, » elle lui envoya un regard complice en souriant, lui laissant savoir que depuis qu'elle avait apprit au sujet de la règle et qu'ils étaient là, elle avait pensé à unir sa vie avec la sienne pour toujours. « Allez, on le fait, luv… » Les étincelles dans ses yeux n'avaient pas de prix et c'était bien assez pour qu'il accepte ça comme promesse d'un futur… leur futur…

La passion se reflétait au travers du baiser qu'ils partagèrent tandis qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un dans leur proximité.

*****


	26. Chapter 26

Jack savait qu'il devait trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'assoir avec Sue pour qu'elle puisse bien lire ses lèvres sans avoir à constamment suivre ses mouvements. Il repéra un joli petit gazebo entouré de toutes sortes de fleurs exotiques, lui donnant un cachet unique et romantique. _Je n'aurais pu trouver un meilleur endroit sur Terre pour cette occasion, _il se dit à lui-même.

Sa main posée sur le bas de son dos, à la même place que si souvent auparavant, chaque fois envoyant un agréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il lui montra le chemin d'un signe de tête. Voyant la beauté de ce coin de paradis, elle reflétait le bonheur. Une multitude d'émotions se mélangeait dans son corps, mais la confiance qu'elle avait en l'homme à ses côtés était sans fin, donc peu importe où il voulait l'emmener, elle le suivrait sans hésitation. Elle était prête à prendre ce chemin avait tracé sur la carte de sa vie… avec l'homme de ses rêves pour l'aider et la supporter, qui l'aimerait et lui apprendrait comment atteindre leur propre extase…

Joignant leurs regards au moment où ils touchèrent le banc au milieu du gazebo, une indescriptible passion réchauffant leurs âmes. Nul besoin de poser la question—la réponse était écrite en lettre majuscules au-dessus de leurs têtes, son reflet brillant comme des étoiles dans leurs yeux.

Une main tendre vint s'appuyer sur son visage, son pouce frôlant de douces caresses sur ses joues. Le courant magnétique qui flottait entre eux était plus fort qu'avant, les faisant ne faire qu'un, se perdant dans un baiser intoxicant. Le léger coup que fit la langue de Jack sur les lèvres de Sue fut récompensé par une entrée immédiate, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser, la laissant libre d'oser se joindre à la danse. Les doits s'aventurèrent là où personne n'était allé avant, preuve de son amour inconditionnel et de sa confiance envers lui.

Lorsque le besoin d'air devint vital, ils mirent fin à l'embrasse à contre cœur, bien que tout les deux savaient qu'avant que le soleil ne soit complètement couché, ils seraient mari et femme, avec toute la liberté et… les privilèges que ça leur procureraient.

Perdue dans de beaux yeux profonds couleur de chocolat, Sue murmura dans son oreille, « Je suis plus prête que jamais… Et toi? »

La constellation de l'amour prit asile dans son regard, étincelant de l'amour qu'il avait pour celle qui était 'la fille timide de l'Ohio'. Aujourd'hui elle était son amie, sa collègue, son amoureuse… mais ce soir, elle sera Madame Sue Hudson pour le restant de leurs vies… « Montre-moi le chemin… mon cœur... »

*****


	27. Chapter 27

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur, Myles agrippa les doigts de Lucy avec les siens, la rendait plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle savait que Jack et Sue, et Bobby et Tara étaient entrain de parler de mariage, et c'était de fantastiques nouvelles! Mais que pouvait bien lui vouloir Myles? Qu'avait-il besoin de parler qui nécessitait d'être en privé?... Elle ne pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder trop loin, parce que ça la blesserait plus qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter si elle avait tord… et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse avoir raison…

Le Bostonien regarda alentour, voyant où les deux autres précieux couples étaient allés, il choisi d'aller dans un endroit plus reculé, prenant le sentier qui menait au bord des falaises. C'était coloré et spectaculaire, mais il ne pouvait garder son attention sur le paysage, la femme à ses côtés monopolisant chacune de ses pensées. Le silence qui les entourait devenait tendu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait parler pour l'instant, leurs cerveaux ayant besoin de plus de temps pour faire un sens à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis les derniers jours.

Myles repéra l'endroit parfait pour faire ce qu'il devait faire ; il lui pointa un immense rocher sur lequel ils pourraient s'assoir un à côté de l'autre. Prenant de grandes inspirations il rêvassa, _l'inspiration va venir facilement ici... C'est un parfait exemple de l'œuvre de Dieu... et Il sera avec moi, me guidant de ses mots... _

Resserrant sa prise sur sa main, il essaya de croiser son regard, mais pour une raison elle l'évitait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Hé... Pourquoi tu pleures, Luce?" Il ne l'avait pas appelé Luce depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés... "Il y a un problème? Parles-moi... s'il te plaît?" La douleur qu'elle entendait dans sa voix lui brisait le cœur ; comment pouvait-il être encore si gentil avec elle? Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir quoi que ce soit à faire avec elle après la façon dont elle l'avait traité après qu'ils aient rompu?...

Elle essaya de retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il la retenait fermement, portant son autre main sur sa joue. "Myles, je... je peux pas..."

"Luce, regarde-moi! Il faut que je te parles!" Come elle refusait de bouger et ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait, il haussa la voix, criant presque. "Luce, je t'aime!" Ceci attira son attention sur lui... un nouveau flot de larmes remplissant ses yeux foncés... Baissant son regard timidement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, et ne voulait pas de toute façon ; le plus dur avait été fait. "Luce," son ton était plus doux, plus léger, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, "...Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Il y a toutes ces années j'ai tout gâché et tu as été assez aimable pour me pardonner... Maintenant je réalise qu'avoir ton amitié ne me suffit plus, je ne serai pas capable de..." il prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux s'embrouillant rien qu'à pensée à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. "Je ne pourrai pas demeurer avec l'équipe si me rejettes encore... Je... J'ai besoin de toi, Lucy... J'ai besoin de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés... pour me guider... pour être mon phare quand tout devient noir... pour être ma femme..."

La stupeur était écrite sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une si belle déclaration de sa part, partiellement parce qu'il gardait habituellement ses émotions pour lui même et partiellement parce que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu proclamer son amour avec une telle passion s'était... pour elle le jour où ils se sont laissés...

Frissonna sous l'intensité du regard qu'il gardait sur elle, elle ne pouvait répondre, sa voix toujours bloquée dans sa gorge. Donc elle recourut à une autre langue avec laquelle elle était familière--la langue des signes. **"JE T'AIME, et je t'ai toujours aimé..."** Ses larmes subsistèrent, mais un sourire radieux les lia dans un mélange d'émotions.

"Tu le penses, Luce? Le penses vraiment?" Les inquiétudes qui assombrissaient son visage se changèrent doucement en un éclatant sourire. "Vas-tu m'épouser ce soir?" Il n'était pas certain si elle était prête à faire ce pas maintenant, mais peu importe quelle serait sa réponse, il ferait ce qu'elle désirait.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle referma la distance qui les séparait au ralentit. Aussitôt que ses lèvres toucha les siennes, il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Ses bras montèrent à son cou dans une urgence de caresser sa peau douce, de partager des moments intimes avec elle. Avant de mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air, il mordilla sa lèvre tendrement, capturant ce dernier instant de magie qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes. "Je vais t'épouser... quand tu voudras et où tu voudras..."

Regardant le ciel cherchant pour une forme invisible il marmonna ses remerciements, s'attirant un petit rire de la part de Lucy. "Tu Lui as demandé Son aide?" Elle questionna surprise.

"Oui je l'ai fait... et Il ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté, Lucy..."

*****


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N *Juste un tout petit chapitre pour ce soir…. Un dernier envoi après celui-ci et notre aventure sera terminée…_

*****

Plusieurs décisions qui allaient changer des vies avaient été prises au cours des trois derniers jours, apportant un nouveau sens au mot 'bonheur'.

Tandis que les camarades se regroupaient pour partager les nouvelles, des rires et des félicitations furent échangés ; qui aurait pu penser que trois célibataires auraient trouvé le courage de dire à leurs amoureuses ce qui gisait au fond de leurs cœurs depuis si longtemps?... Qui aurait cru que le Gala de Reconnaissance donnerait l'opportunité à six personnes en amour de faire de leurs rêves la réalité?...

Attendant la confirmation qu'au moins un mariage aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, les invités pouvaient à peine respirer ; certains jouaient nerveusement avec leurs doigts, d'autres cherchaient la force dans leurs âmes sœurs, cachant leurs émotions du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

L'ouverture de la porte arrière attira l'attention de tout le monde. Incapables de cacher la joie qu'ils ressentaient, aucun des amoureux ne pouvaient tromper la foule ; ils devaient crier l'envahissant bonheur et l'amour qu'ils avaient gardés enfouis depuis si longtemps.

"Alors?" Demanda Garrett sachant déjà la réponse en les regardant, leurs âmes reflétant la profondeur de leurs sentiments mutuels. "Est-ce qu'on aura un mariage ce soir?"

"Oui... et non..." répondit Jack jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, "vous aurez une cérémonie... mais ce sera une triple!"

Une explosion d'applaudissements et de félicitations éclata dans la salle, et même si Sue ne pouvait entendre le vacarme, elle pouvait sentir les vibrations à travers tout son corps. "Ça m'a l'air vraiment fort!" Elle commenta à Jack qui porta ses mains sur ses oreilles en confirmation.

"Je crois qu'ils sont très heureux pour nous!" Il dit en ricanant.

Des accolades furent faites et des mains serrées pour ce qui sembla une éternité, mais bien qu'ils appréciaient l'appui des gens, ils durent bientôt mettre fin à ces preuves d'affection pour tout préparer ; ils avaient quelques petites choses à faire!

*****


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N *Hé oui, c'est déjà fini… ceci est la dernière partie de cette histoire. Merci mille fois d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de vivre cette aventure avec les personnages. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

*****

Les mariages avaient été parfaits, reflétant la simplicité et l'intensité que partageaient les amis. Après une fête improvisée incluant de joyeuses conversations et des danses partagées, les invités firent leurs derniers 'au revoir' et souhaits de bonheur et furent reconduit au bateau, prêts à retourner à l'hôtel que le FBI avait réservé pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas déranger les couples de nouveaux mariés pendant leur lune de miel, pas vrai?...

Tout au long de la nuit, de chaudes passions furent partagées dans les chambres respectives, chacune véhiculant l'amour à différents niveaux et de façons différentes.

Comme il était à prévoir, Bobby et Tara commencèrent doucement, mais les choses escaladèrent rapidement à un jeu effréné de 'prendre et donner', chacun ayant besoin de sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'autre autant que de sentir l'autre donné libre cour à ses désirs les plus fous.

La relation entre Myles et Lucy n'était pas ce qu'elle était à l'époque. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble et avaient appris à être plus à l'écoute aux besoins et aux désirs de l'autre, ce qui les mena à une passion unie en tant que 'un' dans leur propre coin de paradis.

Jack savait que Sue s'était préservée' pour cette nuit spéciale et il pouvait sentir sa peur tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui près du lit. Il savait qu'il devait seulement lui montrer combien il l'aimait, pour lui faire savoir qu'il serait avec elle à chaque instant, lui montrant combien ça sera merveilleux de faire l'amour avec une âme-sœur.

Lentement il caressa sa joue, lui murmurant des mots tendres. « Je t'aime Sue, tu le sais? Et je serai à tes côtés pour le reste de nos vies…»

Se laissant aller dans son emprise, elle répondit en tremblant légèrement, « Je sais Jack… Je t'aime aussi… » Respirant profondément elle leva ses mains pour caresser son torse par-dessus son gilet, adorant la chaleur qu'elle sentait à travers le mince matériel. Lui souriant largement, il lui laissa savoir silencieusement qu'elle avait libre-accès à toutes les explorations qu'elle voulait faire, ce pour quoi elle fut reconnaissante et sourit à son tour. Ressentant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressentit pour personne auparavant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait se contrôler plus longtemps ; elle devait sentir la peau dénudée de son mari, devait l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle n'en puisse plus… Elle écouta donc son cœur et défit doucement les boutons avant de retirer la chemise à son plus grand plaisir. Guidée par son amour pour lui, et par la certitude qu'elle faisait la chose la plus naturelle qui soit pour un mari et sa femme, sur le point de partager la plus forte preuve d'amour que Dieu aie permit aux humains de partager, elle oublia tout ce qui les entourait excepté l'homme aux cheveux foncés qui signifiait tout pour elle…

« Je t'aime Jack… » elle répéta avant de se perdre en lui, le suivant partout où il avait l'intention de la guider…

*****

L'équipe avait découvert que plusieurs sortes de soldats existaient. Certainement, il y avait la sorte la plus traditionnelle qui se battait pour la liberté et la justice, mais à travers les derniers jours, ils avaient réalisé qu'ils faisaient parti de la magnifiques des familles de soldats—les soldats du cœur, toujours prêts à se battre pour défendre l'amour, le faisant triompher de tout, pour le bien de l'humanité… et de son bonheur…

Fin!!!

_Anny_Heart_


End file.
